A Visit to a Friend Becomes Something More
by XMinatoXKyuubiX
Summary: Title really says it all. Lance goes to visit his old friend Ash, who hes had a crush on for some time now. What will happen. Lance/Ash slight AU


**Hey everybody! I'm gonna try my hand at a Pokemon one-shot.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Pokemon. If I did Ash and Gary would SO be together!**

"talk"

"_thought"_

Lance let a smile cross his face. He had just arrived in Pallet Town. He wanted to visit his old friends Ash, it had been to long since he had seen him. Lance's smile widened when he spotted a familiar black haired boy with a pikachu on his shoulder.

"Hey Lance!' Ash shouted with pikachu adding his own greeting.

"Pikachu, Ash" Lance chuckled when the teen stopped in front of him, panting, "How are you?"

"I'm great!" Ash replied, grinning.

_"I'll say"_ Lance thought. His eyes moved over Ash's form. The young boy Lance had met several years ago had grown into a fine looking young man.

Ash was still shorter than Lance, but it was a far cry from how short he used to be. He had also filled out quite a but, but still kept his lean frame. Ash cleared his throat, snapping Lance out of his thoughts. The red-head blinked when he saw the blush dusting Ash's cheeks before realization hit him.

_"Was I staring?"_ he thought, his cheeks turning a little pink. Lance quickly cleared his throat to regain his composure. "S-So Ash, how are your pokemon doing?" Lance asked.

"Oh, uh, they're doing fine" Ash replied, "most of them are at Professor Oak's lab, but I visit them a lot."

"It's good to have a strong connection with all of your pokemon." Lance smiled, and Ash nodded returning it.

Then Ash suddenly grabbed Lance's hand, causing said teen to blush.

"Come on, lets go back to my house" Ash said, he pulled his friend along. When they got there the house was quiet. "My mom is going shopping with Mr. Mime, she should be back later."

Lance froze in the living room when he heard that. _"I'm going to be alone, with Ash, until his mother gets home"_ Lance's eyes widened slightly, _"Who knows when that could be."_ You see some time between when they met up and now Ash's pikachu had disappeared, leaving the two of them alone together.

"You okay Lance?" Ash asked, noticing him just standing there.

"Oh! Yeah, I'm fine." Lance replied quickly. Ash blinked and tilted his head to the side for a moment before excepting the answer.

Then he smiled, "Okay, well I'm gonna get something to drink. You want anything?"

"water is fine" Lance replied. Ash nodded and entered the kitchen. Lance looked at the spot Ash stood in for moment before taking a seat on the couch to wait.

Ash returned a few minutes later with the drinks. "Here you go" Ash said. He handed over the glass of water and Lance said his thanks as he took a seat. The two sat in silence and Lance found himself unable to look away from the raven haired teen who sat mere inches from him. Ash must have noticed his gave because he glanced over.

"Lance?" Ash asked, he tilted his head to the side curiously. Ash blinked when Lance spluttered his cheeks becoming a little red, "are you feeling okay?" the teen asked putting down his drink and leaning towards the other. "your face is really red."

Lance leaned back a little his getting redder the closer Ash got, "I. . I'm fine Ash, don't worry." Lance mentally cursed his stammering. Ash, though, did not look convinced and raised a hand to place on Lance's burning cheek, and as Lance looked into those concerned black eyes, something in him snapped.

Lance leaned forward closing the distance between them swiftly. He watched Ash's eyes widen as he connected their lips. He pressed gently giving the other enough time to pull away, but he didn't. Taking this as good sign, Lance deepened the kiss. He pushed Ash onto his back and let his tongue brush the teens bottom lip. Ash gasped, a deep flush covering his cheeks. Lance quickly took advantage of the gasp and slipped is tongue inside. Ash let out a strangled noise letting his eyes slip closed as the tongue devoured his mouth.

The need for air quickly became an issue and Lance pulled away panting a bit. He looked down at Ash to see his face flushed and out of breath. Glazed black eyes opened, and arms wrapped around Lance's neck.

"Lance" Ash whispered. His heart was pounding in his chest, he never imagined doing this with his crush anywhere outside his dreams. But here he was laying under the red haired man. This thought made Ash's blush deepen, even more so when he heard Lance chuckle.

"You look so adorable when you blush" Lance murmured in his ear before he licked the outer shell, "what do you say we take this somewhere more private?" Ash squeaked as he was suddenly lifted into Lance's arms and carried to his bedroom.

Lance gently laid Ash down on his bed and crawled over him. He leaned down and attacked his neck, licking and nipping gently. Ash gasped grabbing the front of Lance's shirt. The raven haired teen moaned when cool fingers ghosted over his stomach and chest.

The next few minutes were a blur of pleasure for Ash. He blinked, gasping for breath as he looked up at Lance. Both of them were naked and Lance's eyes were darkened from lust.

"suck" the elite four member commanded holding three fingers against Ash's lips. Blushing Ash took them into his mouth and covered them with his saliva. Lance couldn't contain a moan at the image before him, it was just to sinful.

When Lance felt his fingers were wet enough he pulled them from Ash's mouth. He trailed them down Ash's side before brushing over the crack in his ass. Ash shifted as he was penetrated by one of Lance's fingers, not use to the feeling. Lance, noticing his discomfort, began to kiss up Ash's chest until he got to his neck. He bit down on Ash's neck, earning a moan, and sucked making sure to leave a mark.

Ash was so distracted by Lance's lips that he didn't even notice as the second finger was pushed in. Lance scissored his fingers to stretch Ash's tight hole. Ash whimpered when a third finger was added. The three fingers moved in and out of him, stretching him, until

"A-ahh!" Ash arched up as pleasure spiked through his body. Lance smirked at this and proceeded to pound that special bundle of nerves inside Ash's body.

Ash had never felt such sensations before, it was driving him insane. But suddenly it all stopped. Ash whimpered when Lance removed his fingers. Lance chuckled and kissed Ash's sweaty temple.

"shh, the best had yet to come." Lance whispered. He took some pre-cumm from Ash's leaking erection and spread it over his cock and positioned it at Ash's entrance. "just relax this will only hurt for a bit." After seeing Ash nod Lance slowly pushed himself in until he was fully sheathed.

It took all of Lance's self control not to pound into the tight body beneath him, but he held himself for Ash's sake.

"M-move." Ash gasped, and Lance did so making sure to find the teen's special spot quickly.

"L-Lance! Faster!" Ash gasped. Lance growled doing as ordered. Ash couldn't take much more and ejaculated all over their chests, and Lance, unable to take Ash's tight heat squeezing him, came soon after.

The only noise in the room was the harsh panting of the two lovers as they caught their breath. Lance did first and he pushed himself off the bed to retrieve something to clean them with. Ash lay silently as he did this, blushing a bit.

When he was finished Lance laid down beside Ash and pulled him to his chest, kissing the top of his head.

Ash looked up at him, "Lance?" he whispered, curling into the others body.

"Hmm"

"I. . .I love you." Ash murmured his face red.

Lance looked down at Ash and smiled. He lifted the teens chin and layed a gentle kiss on his lips, "I love you too." he replied. Ash's eyes widened before a smile lit his face. Lance returned it and Ash tucked his head under Lance's chin, falling asleep almost instantly.

Lance carefully pulled the covers over them both before joining him.

The door of the house was pushed open as Mrs. Ketchum and Mr. Mime walked inside.

"Ash! I'm home!' Mrs. Ketchum shouted. She received no reply from her son. Worried, the woman told Mr. Mime to put the groceries away while she went upstairs to look for him.

Mrs. Ketchum slowly opened the door to her son's room and met with the sight of her son and Lance sleeping together on the bed. Mrs. Ketchum blinked and them smiled when she saw the smile on her son's face. Letting out a soft giggle at how cute the two looked she quietly closed the door and went back downstairs.

**The End**

**All done. I tried to make Ash really innocent and Lance kinda embarrassed when Ash ever got to close.**

**Hope you guys all liked it!**

**Read & Review**


End file.
